Angel With A Shotgun
by halloweenkilloughbysexton
Summary: Greenland is an angel with a shotgun. GreenlandxOC oneshot OOC Greenland


What would you do if your life was just a repeating cycle? Every day a routine that you despised but had no choice but to follow.

What would you do if you were trapped in a cage? The key always just out of reach. As if to tantalize you with the promise of freedom you could never obtain.  
What would you do if you were no longer considered human? You were just an object that somebody owned.  
What would you do if one day…..

READER POV  
"(NAME)!"  
Ah there it was the sound of the one who keeps me locked in a cage. The one who hold the key to my fate. The one who owns me. I could feel my body shake when I heard the anger in his voice. It was never a good thing to hear. As quickly as I could I handed my cleaning supplies to another one of the slaves and ran to his study. The look of pity she gave me barely even registered. They all gave me that look. Everyone else that 'worked' for this damned aristocrat.

We were all slaves. He had a few people who worked for him willingly and I heard he pays them well but they were guards. To protect him and to keep us from trying to free or go against him. I don't know why but he had taken a liking to me, and I cursed the fates for it.

I knocked on the studies door while keeping my head low so as to not look at the armed guards on either side of the magnificently carved doors. Truly the house... Or I suppose one would call it a mansion, was awe inspiring and beautiful. It was furnished with items and cloths from all around the world. But I supposed that's what happened when you were practically the owner of a port town. And a big town it was. It was a not one of the major trading ports. But it was close.

There was an annoyed "enter" from the other side of the doors, and so I slowly pushed one of the doors open, as if entering quickly would on increase his anger. There he was. The owner of so many possessions. Of so many lives. He had his head in his and was leaning on his desk. Behind him the sun setting on the sea could be seen through the enormous window. It cast what looked like a halo on him.

Truly he was a handsome man with dark hair, beautiful brown eyes and a nice build it was no wonder many maidens often wished for his hand in marriage. If only he wasn't such an awful person.

When the door closed behind it made the smallest of bangs, but it was still enough for him to realize that I was there. He lifted his head and thankfully there was no anger on it. Simply exhaustion. He said nothing and simply waved me over while his head still rested in one hand. When I had reached the front of his desk I stood there silently. I knew better than to talk out of turn by now. He looked at me for a moment before finally speaking.

"Tell me (Name), what would you do if you had the most amount of power someone could have without being royalty?" I could tell he wasn't done. To speak now would only anger him. So instead I listened. "Yet even with all this money, and all this power, you still had to deal with the absolute idiocy that is the lower class. Why can't they just accept the fact that they are poor and that no one cares if they are dying in the streets?!" his voice was getting louder, his anger was coming back. It wasn't even speaking at this point it was yelling. The look in his eyes was terrifying.

"Who cares if they don't have the money to feed their families!" he had gotten out of his chair.

"Who cares if they live in crumbling houses" He was stalking towards you.

"Who cares if they get killed or sold off as slaves!" He was looking down at you with fury in his eyes.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO DEAL WITH THE TRASH THAT CROWDS THE STREETS!" you could tell that now he was waiting for an answer. It was true that the port was a nice town. Well half of it was anyway. Half of it was filled with artisans and dealers. Honorable workers who lived up the sloped hill.

The other half that rested near the sea and was filled with crime and crumbling houses made of rotting wood. Getting goods to the shops wasn't hard though because just as bad people resided in the 'slums' as they were now called. There were also people there who just couldn't afford anything and had been forced there. And overlooking it all was the single manor of your owner. His mansion resided at the top off a hill that overlooked the entire town and the sea. You had to take a curved path to reach the town.

It took all of my courage to keep looking in his eyes and mutter out a quiet. "Because they're your responsibility master." He didn't like that answer. The anger in his eyes only grew and he raised his hand to hit you. He was about to bring it down before one of the guards burst in panting. "Sir, in the town." He lowered his hand and looked to the guard. As much as you hated to admit it you were glad that his anger was directed elsewhere if even for a moment. "What is it?!" He snapped. The poor guard was still panting as he tried to talk. "Sir, its, its, pirates." Both of our eyes widened at that. I had never seen pirates before. But I had heard things. Such terrible things.

He turned towards me and glared "you will stay here" before he stalked after the guard. The doors closed behind them and when I finally got over my initial shock I ran towards them. They had locked me in. No. No! NO!

I don't want to stay here I want to find someplace safe! I mean this is the mansion surely they're going to come here! I ran to the window to see what was happening and I wished I hadn't.

Fire. There was fire everywhere. And I'm sure that upon closer inspection there would be blood. I didn't want to keep looking. I tried to turn away. Truly I did but the hill was not that high above the town. I could make out the image of bodies falling. Of the ashes rising into the orange sky. The most beautiful time of day, and it was become the time where so many were dying. The image would always be burned into my brain.

I don't know how long I stayed there in that magnificent room. Looking out at the burning town. The screams resounding into the dusk. I didn't try to hide when I heard the screams come from inside the house. There was nowhere for me to go.

I didn't turn when I heard the sounds of footsteps approaching the door. I was still staring at the burning town eyes wide. It barely even registered to me that tears were silently trailing down my face. How long they had been falling I wasn't sure.

It was only I heard the door being kicked in that I finally turned to look at the cause of all this destruction. All this pain. There were a few things that stood out to me as I looked at the obvious captain of the pirates.

His smirk. The look of someone who knows that they've won and are simple claiming the spoils of war.

Red. He was covered in red. Not only where his clothes the color of crimson there was blood clearly visible on his white skin and in his blond hair. And…

Green. His eyes were a piercing green.

…Everything changed?


End file.
